the_royal_navyfandomcom-20200213-history
Shirasagi
'Shirasagi Mificheskiy Nivikuzi/'Shirasagi is the current Admiral of the Fleet of the Royal Navy, usually seen in an undress white uniform with a golden aiguillette. He is the Earl of Exeter and a member of the Order of Windsor. Personality Nivikuzi is stubborn, having a specific way to do each and every thing. He can be a bit immature at times, but he's a bit crazed and quite the little bugger. Shirasagi is commonly seen with a Green Scythe known as the "Green Laser Scythe", completely irrelevant to the Navy's usual sabres. Oddly enough, this Scythe has killed hundreds of people in bloody conflicts and training sessions. History Shirasagi has served many more military divisions besides the Royal Navy. He served past British navies such as The Royal Britannic Robloxian Navy, and The Great Navy of Britannia. Adding to this, he's also served the Empire of Great Britain and the Kaigeruschen Imperiale Militarische. Oddly enough, Nivikuzi picks up tactic just by watching and can strategize how to deal with opponents accordingly. He used this to his advantage, "Rising through the ranks like a mad Doge" as SebastianPreven addressed it. Nivikuzi joined RBRN in mid-2013 after returning to Roblox since early 2012 due to the urgency to get a feel of ''Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, ''a game by Ubisoft that was released in October, 2013. He's been attached to the Colonial Era ever since, and for some reason, has only served British navies the longest. Proving his stubborness in his own way, Nivikuzi once left RBRN to forcefully get a fellow Post Captain to end his reckless harassment and eventually was frowned upon by RBRN's Lord High Admiral. After he retired and RBRN shut down in late 2014, Shirasagi immediately turned to the Kaigeruschen Imperiale Militarische, which came out with Aircraft around the same time. This filled up Shirasagi's time as he soon joined The British Royal Navy, RBRN's replacement for the Empire of Great Britain. Shirasagi was commissioned as a Commodore before quickly getting a Rear Admiral commission and holding command of the Boston Squadron--Which was decommissioned shortly after TBRN's founding. Shirasagi eventually left TBRN due to lack of interest and went back to KI, before rejoining TBRN again--Then leaving again--And finally rejoining one last time as a Vice Admiral, leaving ''again ''due to tensions between TBRN and KI, which ended around the time Shirasagi left KI. He rejoined TBRN for the last time as a full Admiral before revolting against Lord Marlborough with half of the naval officery, going to the Royal Navy he is currently in now, after forming it with SebastianPreven. Current Events Shirasagi is currently the Admiral of the Fleet for the Royal Navy, also working on getting Port Royal finished for the group and the 32-Gun Frigate completed. Trivia * Nivikuzi has gone through many name changes, in order from nicknfetch to NicholasVPhoenix to ThePhoenixWrightX to NicholasVPhoenix to Phoenixll to NicholasVPhoenix to NikolasFeniks to RivaiIle to Shirasagi. * There were two other Rivailles on ROBLOX besides himself, with the L's manipulated so the name looks the same. Shirasagi, who was Rivaille at the time, encountered one of the other two Rivailles on ROBLOX at a Dragon Ball Z game. The Rivaille's reaction was: "Hold on, there's some noob trying to copy my name." * Nivikuzi considers his only superior to be himself, despite following the orders of his real superiors. * Nivikuzi worships Doge. * Shirasagi's preferred ship is the Frigate. * He follows the terms "Don't believe unless you see", so he doesn't believe in religion. * His full roleplay name before changing his name to NikolasFeniks was Nicholas Vincenzo Jonathan Frederick William Charsagonel Wellington Phoenix II.